ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Snake Bite (Switzerland)
Snake Bite (also spelled as Snake Byte) was a Swiss robot that competed in two international competitions in Robot Wars and Robot Wars Extreme. It represented Switzerland in both the European Championship (broadcast as part of Extreme 2 and German Robot Wars) and The Third World Championship, falling in the first round in the former, and in the heats in the latter. Team captain Paul Koch had also previously built Hydrotec, which competed in German Robot Wars, although, for unknown reasons, Koch himself was unable to attend filming. Snake Bite was a large, roughly wedge-shaped robot armed with a hydraulic crusher with a force of 5 tonnes. It was armoured in steel and aluminium, and like other crusher-wielding robots such as Razer and Tiberius 3 had several holes drilled into it in order to keep it within the weight limit. While Snake Bite had a potent crusher, a top speed of 13mph and good pushing power, it suffered from poor manoeuverability which made it difficult for it to position itself properly and use its crusher to its full potential. Additionally, its armour was fragile, and the wheels were partially exposed as they had no front armour plates to protect them. Robot History Extreme Series 2/German Robot Wars Snake Bite fought in the European Championship representing Switzerland, and faced the reigning UK Champion Tornado. Snake Bite was in with a chance, as Tornado entered the arena without its anti-crusher frame, but was instantly pursued by its quicker opponent. Tornado pushed it into a vacant CPZ, but Snake Bite was quick to escape. However, Tornado pushed it back in, as Dead Metal thumped it with one of his claws. Dead Metal gripped Snake Bite, and then sliced into the crusher. He let Snake Bite free, but again it was pushed back into the same CPZ by Tornado. Dead Metal cut into it again, then Tornado hammered it into the side wall. Tornado pushed it into Mr. Psycho's CPZ, but Snake Bite narrowly avoided the hammer. Snake Bite appeared to stop over a CO2 jet, then was shoved back into Mr. Psycho's CPZ. It brought the hammer down onto Snake Bite, as Tornado rammed it again, then Mr. Psycho pushed against an angle grinder. Dead Metal sliced into the back armour of Snake Bite, then Mr. Psycho repeatedly trampled its front wedge. With the Swiss robot immobilised, Refbot counted it out, then Tornado pushed it into the pit. Series 7 Snake Bite was offered a chance to represent Switzerland in the Third World Championship at the end of the series, but first it had to fight in a qualifier match against the Canadian Terror Turtle. Snake Bite pursued Terror Turtle at the start, but the latter managed to outmanoeuvre it. The two turned tentatively away from each other, then Terror Turtle was almost hit by Shunt's axe, as it veered into his CPZ. Snake Bite seemed to have problems catching the turtle, as Terror Turtle bumped over Snake Bite's front wedge. Snake Bite took a blow from Terror Turtle's disc which put a small slice in the rear armour and almost cut through Snake Bite's hydraulic cables. Terror Turtle then accidentally drove onto the front wedge of Snake Bite, therefore allowing the Swiss to crush into it. Snake Bite's crusher repeatedly pierced the Canadian machine, crumpling it as if it was tin foil. Snake Bite crunched into Terror Turtle's shell again, then battered it into the pit release button. Snake Bite hesitated at first, but then dumped the turtle into the pit, putting it through to the Third World Championship. Snake Bite was drawn against the Dutch champion PulverizeR and the South African Crushtacean in the first round. Right from the start, Snake Bite appeared to be leaking hydraulic fluid and soaking its tyres - it was spinning its wheels but could not move. Unfortunately this meant that it was immobile, and it was counted out by Refbot. The house robots attempted to put it on the floor flipper, but at this point the tyres had dried off sufficiently to provide traction, so Snake Bite drove away and rejoined the fight. It couldn't seem to get a hold on its opponents though, and was being hunted down by Sergeant Bash. Snake Bite grappled Crushtacean, but was then dragged away by Dead Metal. In the last ten seconds, Dead Metal sliced into Snake Bite. Because it had been deemed immobile during the fight, Snake Bite was ineligible to win the resultant judges' decision. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Outside Robot Wars Snake Bite competed in the 2005 European Championships, with a new design featuring completely enclosed wheels and an improved wedge. It was overturned and eliminated by PulverizeR. Trivia *Every robot Snake Bite fought had experience in world events previously; Tornado in the Second World Championship, Crushtacean and Terror Turtle in the Commonwealth Carnage and PulverizeR in the European Championships. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Swiss Robots Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Robot Wars Series Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:International event only competitors in the German Robot Wars Series Category:Robots with more losses than wins